Ce connard de Deku casse les pieds même quand il est pas là
by HappyIsBlue
Summary: Alors que Katsuki rentre dans sa chambre, il est arrêté par une détective bien particulière qui l'accuse de meurtre.


Yo !

Disclamer: Les personnages de my hero academia ne m'appartiennent pas sinon All might serait le papa de Midoriya ! Pour l'amour des fraises tagadas, ils ont vraiment une relation père-fils !

Pub (mais pas trop): Si vous êtes en panne d'inspiration et que vous chercher des sujets, taper Writing Prompts sur tumblr, ça devrait aider, même si c'est en anglais.

Prompt: "Let me guess: You're here to accuse me of heinous crimes again? What was it this time? Bank robbery? Kidnapping?"

"Murder."

Résumé: Alors que Katsuki rentre dans sa chambre, il est arrêté par une détective bien particulière qui l'accuse de meurtre.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou était fatigué, ça arrivait rarement mais il était à cours de colère et d'énergie par la même occasion. Etait-ce grave ? Non, rien que ne pouvait soigner une bonne nuit de sommeil et un éloignement prolongé des demeurés qui lui servent de camarades de classe. Fort heureusement, demain, c'était samedi, ça veut dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de croiser ces débiles d'incapable.

Il arriva devant sa chambre après avoir quitté Pikachu et cerveau-pour-cheveux, ces deux là avaient encore des cours de rattrapage et il avait aidé pour les devoirs. Pourquoi avait-il des abrutis pareils pour compagnon ? Oui, oui, des compagnons, il n'allait pas les appeler ami, fallait pas abuser non plus ! Encore était-il qu'il s'était époumoné sur eux pour qu'il comprenne de simple formule de physique, ces deux incapables ne comprenait pas la mécanique newtonienne, alors que c'était toujours pareil.

Il leva la tête quand il remarqua la petite forme féminine dans l'encadrement, l'air contrarié, les mains sur les hanches. Il tendit les muscles, il n'avait rien fait cette fois ! Rien du tout ! Non pas qu'il ait besoin de se justifier, mais déjà que ça le soulait quand on l'accusait de quelques choses qu'il avait fait, s'il n'avait rien fait du tout ça avait tendance à l'énerver deux fois plus.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu es là pour m'accuser d'horrible crime une nouvelle fois ? » Commença Katsuki lasse. « C'est quoi cette fois ? Le vol d'une banque ? Un kidnapping ? »

-« Un meurtre ! » Lança visage rond l'air très sérieux. « Et je t'ai juste accusé d'avoir volé la coloration de Kirishima et tu as bel et bien séquestrer Kaminari pour qu'il apprenne ces formules de trigo. »

-« Il les connais c'est pas le sujet. »

-« Clairement pas ! » Reprit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. « Où est Deku ? »

Alors comme ça il aurait tué Deku ? Certes il ne le supportait pas. Certes il avait rêvé de lui exploser le visage, de le défigurer donc. Mais le tuer ? Vraiment ? Il n'irait pas risquer sa place de héros pour se débarrasser du crétin vert une bonne fois pour toute. Il soupira devant l'air déterminer d'Uraraka, trop fatigué pour se battre et pour s'énerver, surtout contre elle, il se contenta de nier.

« Je n'ai pas tué Deku. »

-« Je suis censé te croire ? »

-« Quoi ?! » Dit-il en essayant de vraiment comprendre le chef d'accusation. « Évidemment. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir mettant un doigt sur son menton en signe de réflexion. Détective Uraraka n'était définitivement pas le rôle play dans lequel il imaginait le plus sa copine. Le lapin mignon oui, le flic ? Elle manquait clairement de crédibilité ? Et puis qu'est-ce que Deku avait encore foutu pour qu'on vienne l'accusé de son meurtre.

« Mais tu étais mon seul suspect ! » Gronda Uraraka. « Tu es sûr Katsuki ? »

-« Pour la troisième fois, visage rond, j'en suis sûr ! »

-« Certains ? »

-« Mais putain, y a quoi que tu piges pas dans sûr ?! » Commença à perdre patience le blond.

-« Ca y est, je suis convaincu » Dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. « Excuses moi de trouver bizarre le fait que tu ne t'énerves pas, d'habitude, tu m'aurais hurlé dessus que tu n'aurais pas tué Deku, tout en disant que tu allais offrir une médaille à celui qu'il l'avait fait. »  
-« Ca ne mérite pas une médaille, ce n'est pas un exploit, Deku est faible. »

Occhako soupira avant de regarder son petit ami, elle avait tenté de se mêler de la relation entre Deku et lui au début de leur relation. Plus Jamais ! C'était tordu. Elle était optimiste et lumineuse, mais elle avait ces limites, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec eux. Un coup, ils étaient cordiaux, un coup, il se tapait dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

« Tu sais où est Deku ? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

-« Comme si j'en avais quelques choses à foutre. » Grogna-t-il. « Et puis pourquoi tu le cherches ? »

-« Il devait m'expliquer comment je pourrais améliorer l'utilisation de mon alter en appliquant les principes physiques vus en classe. »

Pas bête. Mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, autant boire de l'acide, manquerais plus que Deku pense qu'il l'avait en estime, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas.

« T'as cherché du côté de double face ? Il traîne souvent ensemble ? »

*  
-« J'y ai pensé, mais Todoroki a tendance à se coucher tôt, j'ai peur de le déranger. » Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Accusé son petit ami de meurtre, elle pouvait, mais réveiller quelqu'un pour lui demander où se trouve le nerd aux cheveux verts ? Non ? Sérieusement ? Il lança un petit regard noir à Occhako qui semblait avoir compris ce qu'il lui reprochait. Elle répondit avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle suppliante.

-« Non. »

-« Katsuki ! » S'insurgea-t-elle. « Imagine qu'il soit vraiment arrivé quelques choses à Deku ? »

-« Il se démerde. »

-« C'est mon meilleur ami ! »

-« Et ? »

-« S'il te plaît. »

Elle lui lança un regard de chien battu, mais ces yeux disaient clairement : « Si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer Katsuki Bakugou ! ». Sa mère lui lançait le même regard quand il refusait de mettre la table quand il était plus jeune. Il grogna pour la forme et partie en direction de la chambre de Todoroki, elle lui prit la main le remerciant silencieusement pour son aide. Aide forcée !

Une fois devant, elle hésita à toquer. Elle avait ce petit air hésitant qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle, il préférait la puissance de son expression déterminer. Dans ces moments-là, elle ressemblait à une reine qui pourrait vaincre n'importe quels vilains à elle seule. Et c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus.

« Tu ne veux pas que je toque non plus ?! » Cria Katsuki.

-« S'il te plaît ? » Tenta visage rond.

-« Non ! »

-« Allez ! »

-« J'ai dit non ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, mais pas sur Todoroki. C'était Deku !

« Tu vois que je ne l'ai pas tué ! » Gronda Katsuki.

-« Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'aurais tué. » Commença Deku visiblement perdu en voyant le couple le plus dysfonctionnelle de l'UA.

-« Tu veux une liste ? » Claqua sèchement Katsuki.

-« Tu es là Deku, je t'ai cherché partout, on devait se retrouver dans la salle commune, il y a une heure. »

-« Je suis désolé, j'étais avec Shoto et j'ai oublié. »

-« Oh ». Fit Occhako avec un sourire sournois faisant rougir Izuku. « On va te laisser alors ? Ça pourrait être sympa de s'occuper comme toi et Shoto, n'est-ce pas Katsuki ? »

-« De quoi tu parles visage rond ? »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire enjôleur l'entraînant par le bras alors qu'Izuku était cramoisis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Uraraka était sur lui dans sa chambre en train d'essayer de le priver d'air en l'embrassant qu'il se posa une question qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité se poser. DEKU ET DOUBLE FACE ÉTAIENT EN TRAIN DE S'EMBRASSER ?

« Ça fait des mois qu'ils sortent ensemble en secret. » Répondit Uraraka comme si elle savait à quoi, il pensait avant de l'embrasser de nouveau lui faisant oublier Deku et son copain bicolore.

Mais si elle savait ça pourquoi elle l'avait accusé de meurtre en premier lieu ?

« Arrête de réfléchir Katsuki ! » Le gronda-t-elle.

* * *

Tschuss


End file.
